Mad World
by Iron Mew
Summary: Draco Malefoy est officiellement en couple avec Théodore Nott, mais quelle est l'histoire officieuse ? Le titre n'a rien à voir avec la fic, c'est le titre de la chanson que j'écoutais au moment de publier. Classée M pour Yaoi, Lemon et autre Threesome. Certains personnages ne correspondent pas aux acteurs du film, pour les autres c'est les mêmes.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nouvelle fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter cette fois ci !

Vous vous êtes jamais dit que y'en avait marre que Gryffondor gagne toujours c'te foutue coupe de Quidditch laissant tous les autres derrières ? Ben moi si ! C'est pourquoi j'écris cette fic !

Bien sûr y'aura du yaoi, plein, des lemon, des threesomes et pleins d'autres surprises, je la classe donc M et propose à ceux qui n'aiment pas ou qui n'ont pas l'âge de lire ça de passer leur chemin.

Officiellement c'est un Draco x Théo mais ça va varier, Dray restant le personnage principal.

Ah, et je ne me suis pas représenté les personnages de Théodore, Blaise et Marcus comme leurs réelle apparence dans le film, pour avoir le même état d'esprit que moi en lisant ce texte voici mon choix :

Pour Marcus Flint j'ai gardé l'acteur du film, Jamie Yeates, mais sans ses dents de Troll...

Pour Théodore Nott j'ai choisis Chace Crawford car dans un forum RPG où j'étais un ami avait choisi celui-là et je m'y suis habituée.

Pour Blaise Zabini je suis partie sur Darryl Stephen pour les mêmes raisons que Chace Crawford.

J'ai choisis ces trois-là car les acteurs du casting d'Harry Potter ne me convenaient pas, mais libre à vous de vous les représenter comme bon vous semble.

Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour ce premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Match**

L'enjeu de ce match était décisif pour nous car l'équipe gagnante remporterait la coupe de Quidditch de l'école. La saison de cette année avait été parfaite : Nous avions écrasé à plate couture ces idiots de Poufsouffles, laissé derrière nous les prétentieux Serdaigle et il ne nous restait plus que les Gryffondors à battre. Malheureusement il en était de même pour eux, s'ils gagnaient ils auraient la coupe. Ça m'arrachait vraiment la bouche de dire ça mais Potter ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Enfin il faut dire qu'avec un balai pareil même le plus débile de tous pouvait faire des prouesses. S'il pensait que moi, Draco Malefoy, allais le laisser faire il se trompait lourdement. J'avais l'intention de gagner en le laissant très, très, loin derrière moi. Et si je pouvais en plus l'amocher ce serait encore mieux. J'espérais que l'occasion de lui casser quelque chose se présenterait tout en me garantissant d'éviter une sanction…

« Tu m'écoutes, Draco ? »

Me lança Marcus Flint, capitaine de mon équipe pour la dernière année et qui voulait par-dessus tout obtenir la coupe avant de partir, comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la cinquième année consécutive.

« Bien sûr que oui, Marc 'chéri. »

Répondis-je, un sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres.

« Très bien alors n'oublies pas, pas de zèle, tu choppes le Vif dès que tu le vois, le plus tôt possible, et tu fais bien gaffe à ne rien prendre dans la figure, t'es notre meilleure et unique chance. »

Reprit-il, après avoir déglutis et le rouge aux joues. Sans doute était-ce à cause du surnom que j'avais employé, du regard que lui avait lancé ou du fait que je venais de finir de me déshabiller afin de revêtir ma tenue. Je lui souris, suivant son regard et cambrant légèrement les reins, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, pour enfiler mon pantalon. J'entendis avec satisfaction un léger soupire d'envie s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il me prendra surement à la fin du match, lorsque nous aurons gagné…Enfin, si Théo le laisse faire…Théodore Nott est le gardien de l'équipe et mon actuel petit ami. Malheureusement, il doit toujours se battre pour m'avoir dans son lit, ce que je trouve grisant…

Je terminai de me changer lorsque je senti les bras de Théo passer autour de ma taille et ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur mon cou tandis qu'il gratifiait son adversaire, à savoir Flint, d'un regard noir. Il se mit, ensuite, à mordiller mon oreille. J'étais vraiment sensible de l'oreille et du cou, Théo le savait. Je me laissai donc aller contre lui en fermant les yeux, soupirant d'aise.

« Je t'aime, tu vas l'écraser, c'est sûr. »

Me souffla-t-il en même temps que je me détendais. Alors je me redressai légèrement pour coller mes lèvres contre les siennes, le gratifiant d'un baiser langoureux. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui répondre, déjà parce que j'étais absolument sûr et certain de remporter ce match donc il n'avait pas à me dire ça, ensuite parce que je suis un Malefoy. Les Malefoy n'ont pas de sentiment, enfin, ils ne le montrent pas. Le baiser eut néanmoins l'air de le satisfaire, tant mieux. Flint termina son speech et nous nous rendîmes sur terrain.

L'acclamation qui retentit dans le stade nous força à lever la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les gradins, en haut. Je vis avec horreur des cheveux blonds platine, identiques aux miens et j'eux l'impression de me faire transpercer par le regard d'argent en fusion de mon père. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de le décevoir de nouveau et d'en subir les conséquences. Il s'était déplacé pour me voir gagner ce match et j'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour que ce soit le cas. Nous enfourchâmes nos balais après que Flint et Dubois se soient mutuellement écrasés les doigts et que Potter m'ait lancé un regard déterminé auquel je répondais par mon sourire narquois habituel et mon regard hautain dont j'avais le secret. Nous prîmes notre envol au coup de sifflet de Mrs. Bibine et je me mis directement à la recherche du Vif d'Or tout en surveillant le balafré ainsi que le reste du jeu du coin de l'œil. Prenant de l'altitude afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain j'aperçus Théo faire un magnifique arrêt du bout du pied alors qu'il était accroché à son balai à l'aide simplement de sa main et de son autre pied, le reste pendant dans le vide. Une bouffée de fierté m'envahit alors que je souriais, confiant. Je vis soudain Potter descendre en piquet en direction du sol. Prudent, je baissai les yeux vers sa destination avant de faire quoi que ce soit, bien que prêt à foncer. Humpf…Voilà que Potter s'essayait à la feinte de Wronski, feinte appréciée des joueurs professionnels et qui consistait à faire semblant d'avoir aperçu la balle dorée près du sol et d'y foncer en piquet afin d'être suivi par l'attrapeur adverse puis de remonter en chandelle à quelques mètres du sol. L'adversaire, surpris et n'ayant pas le temps de réagir, n'avait plus qu'à s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » Lui lançais-je, goguenard, lorsqu'il remonta non loin de moi, dépité que je ne l'ai pas suivi. Le jeu durait depuis une heure et demie déjà et mon équipe menait 140 à 100 lorsque j'entendis un bruit non loin de mon oreille. C'était un mélange de cliquetis métallique et de bruissement d'aile. J'entrevis Potter me foncer dessus alors que le Vif me passait devant le visage. A partir de cet instant tout se déroula très vite, sans réfléchir ni comprendre ce qui se passait, je tendis la main et mes doigts se refermèrent sur la petite balle qui replia instantanément ses ailes et vibrait dans ma paume.

« Draco Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! La victoire revient aux Serpentards ainsi que la Coupe de Quidditch ! »

Hurla alors Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match, un insupportable Gryffondor ami des jumeaux Weasmoche, totalement indigné et scandalisé. Pour ma part je ne l'entendis même pas tant j'étais déconnecté de la réalité. Je l'avais eu putain. J'entendis à peine les cris de joie qui résonnaient depuis les tribunes vertes et argents et les cris de rage émanant de celles rouges et ors. Avant de poser le pied à terre, je tournai le regard vers la tribune des professeurs et y vis mon père qui abordait un sourire de conquérant. Même si ses yeux ne transmettaient aucune émotion, moi j'y voyais de la fierté, et c'était grâce à moi. Voir ça manqua d'ailleurs de me faire tomber de mon balai. Le regard que me lançai mon parrain, mon professeur et le directeur de ma maison suffit d'ailleurs à me faire pleinement réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Lui qui d'habitude était si froid et acariâtre semblait rayonner, son sourire restait carnassier mais il souriait et lançait de temps en temps des regards amplis de gloire vers le professeur McGonagall, sa « rivale ». Pendant ce temps, je touchai le sol et sentis des bras me soulever alors que des lèvres se plaquaient contre les miennes. Je m'empressai de répondre goulûment et fougueusement au baiser, peu importe de qui il venait, même si je me doutais que c'était Théo. Lorsque je sentis de nouveau le sol sous mes pieds j'ouvris les yeux sur le visage irradiant de bonheur de mon amant. Il me reprit dans ses bras en criant : « Tu l'as fait mon amour ! Je savais que tu étais le meilleur ! »

Il me lâcha et, directement après, Flint vint me serrer contre lui, les autres membres de l'équipe firent de même. Lorsque mes coéquipiers me libérèrent enfin, nous montâmes sur la tribune où le directeur nous remit le trophée en nous félicitant chaleureusement, même si, moi, je sentais qu'il aurait préféré serrer la main de Potter plutôt que la mienne. Potter, parlons-en, il s'était littéralement effondré dans les bras de la belette qui chialait comme une fillette tous les deux ne s'attendaient surement pas à une telle défaite, c'était bon, vraiment bon. Nous regagnâmes le vestiaire après avoir remercié Dumbledore. Immédiatement dans la salle, je me dévêtis afin de glisser sous l'eau chaude et bienfaitrice, détendant mes muscles endoloris. Peu de temps après, des mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, de grandes mains, légèrement rugueuses et mattes, dont la couleur tranchait avec ma peau d'albâtre. Il ne s'agissait pas de celles de Théo que j'entendais d'ailleurs grommeler à ma droite. Je me retournai pour faire face à Marcus, dont les mains glissèrent sur mes fesses.

« Bien joué.. »

Me souffla-t-il avant de se mettre à embrasser mon cou, zone érogène chez moi, souvenez-vous.

« Tu sais…J'ai très envie de te récompenser, Dray… »

« Hum…Comme si c'était moi que tu voulais récompenser… »

« C'est vrai que ça me plait aussi… »

Glissa-t-il à mon oreille. S'il manquait de me faire défaillir, je n'en montrai rien et me contenta de laisser échapper un soupire d'aise alors qu'un frisson suivit ma colonne vertébrale de ma nuque au bas de mon dos.

« Tu en as envie toi… ? »

Reprit-il, sentant quand même mon excitation.

« Mmh…Je ne sais pas trop…À ton avis ? »

« À mon avis oui… »

Je souris et approchai mon visage du sien, ma bouche touchant presque la sienne, j'attendis qu'il fasse le geste d'approcher pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent pour le repousser et sortir de la douche, le laissant là, son visage décomposé par la déception. Une fois séché et habillé je lançai un sourire à faire bouillir un iceberg à mes coéquipiers qui se demandaient tous qui je choisirais en espérant être l'heureux élu cette fois-ci puis je quittai le vestiaire sans regarder derrière moi. J'aime beaucoup les voir baver alors que je me laisse désirer, je suis un Malefoy, je n'y suis pour rien…


	2. Chapitre 2

Hop ! Bonjour !

Nouveau chapitre et premier lemon pour cette fic ! Soyez indulgent(e)s, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des yaois et lemons à la première personne du singulier. Néanmoins j'suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre, et vous ?

Bonne lecture et j'attend vos critiques !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Récompense**

Il va me rendre fou un jour. Je le sens, je vais finir à Ste Mangouste…Mais c'est impressionnant comme je l'aime…Et puis, putain, on l'a gagnée cette fichue coupe ! Et Draco était si beau sur son balai…Et ça y est ça me reprend…

Je quittai le vestiaire peu de temps après le blond et le rejoignis dans le parc.

« Tu en as mis du temps. »

Me lança-t-il avec un air affreusement réprobateur. Mais je le connaissais bien, je savais qu'il faisait semblant, juste pour me faire peur. Et, bien malgré moi, mon corps me forçait à tomber dans le panneau à chaque fois.

« Désolé, j'étais occupé à essayer de m'arrêter de baver… »

Répondis-je, tentant de reprendre contenance tout en l'attirant à moi et l'embrassant avec passion, mes mains glissant sur ses reins, pour ne pas qu'il se sauve.

« Oh… » Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres après avoir répondu à mon baiser. « C'est moi qui te met dans un tel état ? »

Je sentais le ton narquois, légèrement arrogant de sa phrase, et bizarrement c'est ça qui me plaisait.

« A ton avis ? »

« A mon avis ? Et bien selon moi, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, alors oui. » Répondit-il en se détachant de moi. « Il faut que j'aille voir mon père, alors disons…Dans ma chambre dans 20 minutes ? »

« D'accord, ça me va, à tout à l'heure ! »

Lui lançai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait. J'attardais mon regard sur la chute de ses reins, rêveur, avant de me décider à faire une balade dans le parc, en attendant. Je croisai beaucoup de Gryffondors et tous me lançaient des regards haineux et lourds de reproches. Les prochaines semaines seraient sans doute tendues, mais peu importe, j'étais trop heureux pour les laisser m'atteindre par leur mauvaise humeur. Après tout nous étions plus forts qu'eux alors, cette victoire, nous la méritions.

La discussion avec mon père s'était étrangement bien déroulée, honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe aussi bien. Cela signifiait que, soit il n'avait pas remarqué le baiser, pourtant bien langoureux, à la limite de se baver dessus, que j'avais échangé avec Théo juste sous son nez, soit il était trop de bonne humeur pour s'en soucier maintenant, auquel cas j'allais prendre cher la prochaine fois que l'on se verrait…En parlant de Théo, ça faisait exactement 22 minutes que je lui avais demandé de me rejoindre dans 20 minutes. Donc il était en retard. Hors s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'un Malefoy détestait, c'était attendre. Il avait intérêt à débarquer dans la prochaine seconde s'il ne voulait pas que je me tape quelqu'un d'autre. Que voulez-vous ? J'étais le Prince des Serpentards, et je me devais d'honorer mes sujets. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que beaucoup y passait. Finalement Théo arriva avec 5 minutes de retard.

« Pardon, mon amour… »

Dit-il en s'approchant de moi, le souffle court.

« Mouais. Tu foutais quoi ? »

Lui demandai-je en revêtant mon masque de profonde indifférence, si parfait. Il m'observa puis soupira sans répondre. Il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Je détournai la tête juste avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes.

« Aller, Draco… »

- Quoi… ?

- Pardonne-moi… »

Me demanda-t-il, alors il ignorait que je ne pardonnais jamais rien à personne ? Peu importe, j'avais trop envie. J'haussai donc les épaules et l'attirai avec moi sur le lit. Il sembla un instant soulagé puis, comme prit d'un doute, il s'empara de mon menton et m'embrassa. Ce coup-ci je me laissai faire et répondis même à son baiser, passant mes mains autour de son cou. Il sembla satisfait, je le voyais à son sourire, et il glissa sa main sur ma hanche avant de m'allonger sur le lit et de se hisser à califourchon au-dessus de moi. J'en profitai pour passer mes bras autour de son cou, griffant très légèrement sa nuque tandis que lui, il vint directement embrasser, mordiller et sucer mon cou m'arrachant des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir plus ou moins fort au fur et à mesure que je me mettais à bander et, tandis que les lèvres de Théo s'acharnaient à marbrer ma peau parfaite de suçons et autres marques de morsures, sa main qui ne le soutenait pas au-dessus de moi se glissait sournoisement sous ma chemise dont elle déboutonnait l'ouverture en partant du bas jusqu'au col, puis elle me débarrassa de ma cravate et écarta les pans de mon vêtement afin de laisser à la bouche le loisir de venir dévorer ma clavicule, me faisant gémir d'avantage. Moi, pendant ce temps, je ne restai pas inactif, j'entrepris à mon tour de déshabiller mon amant. Après l'avoir mis torse-nu je fis glisser l'une de mes mains sans son pantalon, caressant ses fesses à travers son boxer. Quant à lui, il avait ouvert le mien et avait commencé à me le retirer tandis que je me débarrassais de mes chaussures d'un petit coup de pied. Une fois mon pantalon envoyé au loin, il posa sa main contre mon bas ventre, à la limite du boxer, puis il me lança un regard, comme pour me demander si j'étais toujours d'accord, et s'il avait le droit de continuer. Je me redressai légèrement et l'embrassai avec une fougue non contenue alors que je terminais de le dévêtir, lançant son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce, son boxer suivant de près. Du coup, conforté par ma réponse que je qualifierais de corporelle, Théo passa doucement ses doigts dans mon dernier vêtement pour le faire descendre le long de mes hanches que je soulevai légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il se redressa un peu, ensuite, pour regarder mon corps nu, frissonnant d'envie alors que je ne le touchais même pas. La plupart de mes amants faisaient de même, sans doute étais-je trop parfait pour que cela leur semble naturel, ou même réel. Puis il fondit sournoisement sur mon torse pour l'embrasser et le lécher, s'attardant sur mes tétons qu'il mordillait, m'arrachant des gémissements de moins en moins virils, c'est qu'il savait s'y prendre…Je serrai ses cheveux entre mes doigts lorsqu'il prit mon sexe de sa main douce et chaude et entreprit de doucement le masturber tandis que sa bouche ne quittait pas mes tétons ultra sensibles. Sans m'en rendre compte, je cambrai mes reins tout en lui soufflant de continuer d'une voix brûlante, aussi chaude que mon corps que je sentais bouillir sous les doigts de mon amant. Puis ses lèvres délaissèrent mon torse pour venir rencontrer les miennes, à nouveau, pour échanger avec elles un fougueux mais bref baiser car elles redescendirent ensuite le long de mon ventre que sa langue brûlante parcourut de sa pointe. Je détournai la tête en écartant outrageusement les jambes, me doutant bien de la suite. Juste avant de prendre mon sexe en bouche, Théo leva vers moi un regard qui trahissait tout l'amour, à la limite du culte, qu'il me vouait. A l'inverse de moi, il n'avait jamais vraiment su cacher ses sentiments ou ses émotions. Son souffle sur mon érection était à deux doigt de me rendre dingue lorsqu'enfin il posa sa langue dessus, me faisant pousser un gémissement de plaisir qui se termina par un soupire et un frisson alors que ma main agrippait ses cheveux. Sa fellation était juste exquise, parfois il ne suçait que mon gland pour ensuite venir me prendre en gorge profonde. Pour lui donner une idée du rythme que je voulais, j'ondulais mes hanches vers ces lèvres, mais pour une fois je le laissais mener la danse comme il le désirait. Je ne me laissais pas souvent faire mais parfois ça avait quelque chose de tellement plaisant que j'avais du mal à résister. Le regard embrumé et la pupille surement très dilatée par le plaisir, je regardai Théo me sucer. D'un coup il leva les yeux vers moi et stoppa sa fellation à mon grand damne, mais c'était uniquement pour se mettre à sucer l'un de ses doigts, le majeur, avant qu'il ne le glisse doucement en moi. Je fermai les yeux et me détendis alors qu'il commençait à agiter son doigt et reprenait mon sexe entre ses lèvres. Je sentais les vagues de plaisir qui irradiaient par vagues dans mon corps, depuis mon bas ventre, pourtant il n'était pas question que je jouisse maintenant. Lorsqu'il jugea que j'étais assez préparé pour le recevoir, Théo remonta contre moi pour m'embrasser tout en relevant mes jambes que je glissais et serrais autour de sa taille. Puis il m'embrassa tout en me pénétrant avec lenteur, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir bien plus que de douleur, que je ne sentais plus depuis le temps. Je poussai mes hanches vers lui, histoire d'accélérer le mouvement car j'avais vraiment envie de le sentir en moi le plus profondément possible et immédiatement. Heureusement, Théo comprit le message et s'enfonça entièrement dans mon corps et se mit immédiatement en mouvement imprimant un rythme déjà rapide. Pour ma part je me contentais de crier mon plaisir, très intense, tout en m'agrippant à lui, griffant sa nuque, ses épaules et son dos. Lui, il se remit à mordre mon cou, ce qui me fit encore gémir d'avantage alors que son membre frappait ma prostate me faisant littéralement voir des étoiles. Il était en train de m'emmener progressivement au septième ciel avec lui. En cet instant il n'y avait plus que nous deux sur terre, je l'entendais gémir contre mon oreille alors que je faisais de même. D'un côté je n'avais pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête, de l'autre j'avais vraiment hâte de sentir mon plaisir arriver au paroxysme et me libérer. Je sentais d'ailleurs arriver l'orgasme alors que mes sens étaient en éveil, que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait considérablement, je l'entendais contre ma tempe, et que je gémissais et criais fort mon plaisir. Je me mordais la lèvre à m'en faire saigner alors que Théo accélérait encore le rythme de ses coups de reins. D'un coup il s'enfonça au maximum en moi et se crispa entièrement pour éjaculer en moi. Alors je me sentis partir à mon tour, frappé par une jouissance dévastatrice alors que je me rependais sur nos ventres et nos torses. J'adorais vraiment la façon dont Théo me faisais l'amour, oui parce que c'était bien ça qu'il me faisait, c'était son état d'esprit et je ne le lui enlèverais pas, il avait cette façon de me projeter langoureusement dans une sorte de léthargie post orgasmique qui me faisait vibrer. Les autres se contentaient d'assouvir leurs envies tout en m'apportant un minimum de plaisir, j'étais leur centre de gravité alors ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se servir de moi comme d'un vulgaire vide couille, mais Théo procédait différemment, sans doute était-ce parce qu'il m'aimait vraiment, allez savoir, mais les orgasmes qu'il provoquait étaient mes préférés…

* * *

Et voilà, terminé ! Bon, au cas où il y aurait des malentendus ou des doutes, c'est bien un POV Théo au début de ce chapitre, hein...


End file.
